


Pain.

by Moyuyu



Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyuyu/pseuds/Moyuyu





	Pain.

但丁捏着那张洁白的名片，上面用冠冕堂皇的字体印着一排地址，不知道的乍一看还以为是什么商务公司负责人的邀请函。然而，这既不是精英白领、也不是在酒吧里偶遇的火辣美女塞给他的，而是他自以为一辈子都不会浪费一秒钟去看的中年男人的东西。这的确是一张邀请函，但并不是什么能够上得了台面的宴会。

当鞋底踏入生锈铁门的一瞬间，他生出了一点不想再继续走过去的想法，但又有什么莫名其妙的东西在胸中鼓动，将他心中长出的那一点点道德感和尊严遮掩掉。——拜托，那可是一笔相当可观的开价。不就是被几个人捅捅屁股，有什么好犹豫的？一次并不那么愉快的献身可以换来很长一段时间的伙食费，那些作为报酬的钞票甚至可以包下一个披萨店一个月的产出。

他停下脚步自言自语如此说服自己，就好像第一次尝试偷窃零花钱的孩子在心里和自己的良知作斗争。但从心脏的最深处却有一个声音微弱地沉吟着：这可不是你的理由。

好吧，走了这么久，可不能白跑一趟不是吗？

踌躇了半晌，但丁最终敷衍地忽视了那个隐秘的声音，带着装出来的云淡风轻走进了为了迎接他而没有上锁的木门。

 

门轴转动时发出了刺耳的声音，明显是年久失修的样子，带着些许霉味的空气和漂浮的灰尘刺激着他敏锐的魔人感官。但丁因为这个诡异但并不陌生的味道抽动了下鼻翼，将在四周打量的目光挪向楼上注视他许久的男人。厚重的窗帘挡住了欲从窗户溜进来的阳光，将那个委托人笼罩在令人不安的阴影下。恶魔出色的血统使但丁即使不用光线就能看清一切东西，这一点在那座昏暗的高塔中就可以证明，所以他现在可以看到那个有钱的愚蠢男人的相貌。

而“可以”和“愿意”是两回事，他并没有兴趣观察即将在自己身上施以兽欲的家伙长什么样。

卧室里不止一个人，这是但丁从刚进入这间房子时就感知到的事情。重重叠叠的落地窗帘覆盖了整个房间的窗户，仿佛被藤蔓紧紧包裹缠紧一般压抑。他的视线从起身锁上房门的男人转动一圈停跟随他上楼的男人身上，明白这几个口味刺激的阔佬就是他今天的服务对象。既然都到这里了，拖沓着又有什么用。

尚且年轻的恶魔猎人审视着眼中燃烧着捕猎的食肉动物色彩的几个人，令心脏彻底沉入了最深的海底。他微不可闻地轻叹了一口气，伸手拉住大衣的一端扯了扯，将原本麻木的表情强行扭转成一幅吊儿郎当的笑容。

“天啊，伙计们，你们都是吸血鬼吗？天天都生活在不见光的房子……”他刚将大衣拉下左肩膀，想要让气氛显得不那么剑拔弩张地调侃。可最后的“里”字还未出口，他就被一拥而上的强壮男人死死压制、拽着头发按着肩膀以跪趴的姿势倒在地板上。几只粗糙又带着不容抗拒的蛮力的手分布在他的全身。一只狠狠地拽着他的头发将额头按压在地板上、一只顺着他的脊背抚摸到凹陷的腰窝不容抵抗地向下按压，使之只能保持臀部高高翘起的姿势；还有一只扯下他的裤子褪到膝弯，伸进薄薄的底裤一点都不温柔地捉住他尚且柔软的阴茎；最急切的那一只手则已将两根手指插入紧闭的后庭。

“呃…！”干涩的甬道在被入侵的一瞬间便本能地排斥着即将可能对内部造成伤害的外来物体，本身就并非用来插入的地方紧绷着承受突如其来的力道，不同于在战斗中受伤的疼痛让但丁泄露出一声痛呼，但很快他就只能发出模糊的拟声词了。另一根已经勃起的阴茎趁着他的刘海被粗暴地揪起被迫抬头的时候，从发出痛呼微张的口中塞了进去，直直捅入喉咙。腥臭的味道从口腔蔓延至食道，强烈的呕吐感从空空如也的胃袋中上涌，但丁挣扎着发出一声狼狈的干呕，柔软的喉咙因为呕吐感的收缩将圆润的龟头更吞入几分。一只手还带着要将骨头掰断一般的力道钳制住恶魔猎人颤抖的下巴，令张成圆形的口保持不会被牙齿磕碰到的形状，以便同伴更顺畅地操这张话多的嘴。

被剥夺了说话权利的但丁只能在那根恶心的玩意不断进出的时候发出根本听不出是在说什么的咒骂，模模糊糊的伴随着水声好像一个在舔舐波板糖的婴儿。在头部再一次顶入喉管的时候他短暂地想要把这根不知好歹的阴茎咬断，奈何全身都被不怀好意的手压制着无法动弹。虽然凭他的实力，想挣脱桎梏并不是难事，但更重要的是——这可是事后要付给他一笔巨款的交易。

……看在披萨的份上。

在注意力近乎都被令人作呕的口交吸引过去的时候，满脑子想着时候可以吃到多少草莓圣代和披萨以安慰自己的但丁注意到身后有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。他未被如此触碰过的后庭被炽热坚硬的东西顶上，微凉的液体胡乱地涂抹在裸露的臀缝和入口，不用脑子想都知道那是什么。

粗壮怒张的阴茎直直捅入的时候，他口中吸着的那根在同时也被深深捅入喉咙。狰狞的形状透过薄薄的颈部皮肤显示出来，身体被一分为二的痛楚从尾椎一路飞速窜向大脑，连含着的那根阴茎都没有阻挡住这声悦耳的尖叫。他能感觉到身体不住地颤抖着，跪在地上以支撑的双腿打着颤，若是没有前面的家伙他可能会直接趴倒在地上。全身上下的每一寸皮肤都因为这份疼痛而绷紧。后庭无法忽视的剧痛告诉他，那近乎毫无弹性的小口无疑已经被撕裂了。温热的血液被带出体内，在冷却后又被捅入，感觉就像被一块刚冷却下来的铁棒操了一样。

塞在口中的那根阴茎在他麻木的口腔中胀大着、跳动着，然后将黏稠微凉的精液射入他的食道。软下来的物件从嘴里抽出的时候带出来混合着唾液和精液的淫靡液体，还未来得及吐出或吞咽就又被塞进来的另一根堵上。被牵引起双手时但丁已经被后面似乎要把他捣碎的力道弄得神志不清，连手掌中什么时候被塞入另外两根阴茎都不太清楚。听起来有点丢人，但他确实是第一次被男人操。然而，却是以这种讽刺的方式。狠狠摩擦着内壁的阴茎带来了接连不断的疼痛，而他自己的血液变成了在毫无准备的情况下最好的润滑剂。身后的男人紧紧掐着但丁精瘦柔韧的腰，将自己的欲望悉数钉入这具愈合能力惊人、年轻又健康的身体中。肉刃抽出时被甬道中的血染红，沾染着些许透明的肠液，混合成深粉的颜色。

猛烈来袭的疼痛中，在被抓着头发口交的空档中偶然对丢在一旁的大衣一瞥，使但丁本就游离的思绪在刹那间彻底远离了这场只存在于金钱交易中的性交。

 

——疼痛、疼痛、数不清的疼痛。

无论是身体上的，还是心理上的。

维吉尔最喜欢给他的。

当那个需要咬着下唇才能吐出来的名字出现在他的脑海时，但丁在身后的一记深顶撞击到前列腺时发出了最无助的呜咽。他在胸中凄惨地呐喊，身体因些许陌生的快感和心里汹涌波动的感情而奋力挣扎起来，然后被察觉到的几个男人更加用力的压制下来。混乱一片的脑子里顿时充满了那一抹蓝色的影子。锋利而纤细、坚硬又易碎、顽固地坚持着他可笑的自尊和恐怖控制欲的……

 

维吉尔。

 

维吉尔。

 

随着身体的一阵可怜的颤抖，从那份疼痛浸入骨髓时便悄悄抬起头的阴茎不知何时已挺立起来贴在小腹，被一只手抚慰着吐出了第一波精液。刚刚高潮了一次无比敏感的身体被狠狠地撞击，电流一样战栗的快感顺着脊椎爬满全身，侵蚀着他愈发不正常的脑子。

“被强奸也能这么有感觉？原来猎杀恶魔的猎人是个淫荡的婊子。”在众人下流淫秽的哄笑和侮辱中，但丁摇着头像小兽一样抗拒着自己愈发谄媚的吸着阴茎的后庭，不是因为那几个明显有羞辱性质的词汇，而是因为在脑海中盘旋不去的名字。他绝望地发现他将所有能带来疼痛和羞辱的行为，全部自动带入了自己的胞兄。

身后快速抽插的阴茎在他被揉搓乳尖时迅速绞紧的穴口搞得胀大了一圈，在最后一次狠狠磨蹭过敏感点的时候捅入最深处，将精液全部灌入但丁的窄臀中。他在侵犯中喘息着，面色在另一根沾着他唾液的阴茎混着刚刚射进去的精液一起进入的时候变得潮红。第一次被开拓产生的伤口已经在强大的恶魔之血影响下愈合，天赋异禀的甬道记住了那根阴茎的大小，开始学着之前的动作有模有样地开始蠕动吞咽。手中握着的两根已经释放，将腥咸的液体射在他的头发、脸颊和裸露的脖颈，顺着皮肤纹理流淌到胸膛。阴茎带着怒张血管的表面摩擦着充血的内壁，圆钝的龟头用蛮横的力道碾过隐藏在层叠软肉中的敏感点，刚刚释放过的物件再次勃起，在不停歇的侵犯中可怜兮兮地摇晃。但丁努力抬起沉重的眼皮，昏昏沉沉的脑子在浓重的情欲味道中下意识地思考——

……如果是维吉尔的话，他的侵犯一定也是粗暴的、不容置疑的、像一个暴君。

 

他被几只沾满不知道是来自谁的液体的手翻了个面，改变成双腿大开、弯折到胸前，柔软的腰肢被折叠刀极限的姿势。动作的变换使得在后面顶着的龟头转了一圈，旋转着狠狠压过脆弱的前列腺，激得他发出一声从未有过的柔软呻吟。挺立起来的红肿乳头被舌头或手指挑逗带来酥痒的、令人瞌睡的舒适感。令人诧异的是，他发现他的身体竟然已经在短暂的时间内，完完全全习惯了这种性爱方式。

在混杂着疼痛和快感的交合中，但丁混沌一片的意识飞离了这栋破旧的房子，定格在许久以前的记忆。

他依然记得尚且年幼的维吉尔是如何用瘦弱却有力的手腕拿着阎魔刀、以兄长的姿态揍企图抢夺他书本的自己，而在他捂着钝痛的脑袋（其实并没有那么痛）黏过去向维吉尔撒娇时，那双稚嫩的手又是如何犹豫地覆盖在他伤痛的地方。抑或是在两人尚未分床睡的时候，对性一无所知的他们凭着最初始的吸引和冲动、抚慰对方和自己相差无几的身体，用细细的手指向内探索到最深处，在潮热的被窝中交换着小孩子独有的、黏黏糊糊的吻。仿佛就像现在这样。仿佛维吉尔就在他的身边，用带着不容拒绝的力道的手，将他禁锢、将他束缚、将控制权全部收归他自己的手中。

而当充满温暖和淡淡情色的记忆随着时间散去，几个月前发生的事情就像一把锋利的匕首，割开了胸前的皮肤，露出被肋骨包裹的血淋淋的心脏。一个带着钝痛的深顶带来尖锐的快感，像护士的针筒刺入骨髓，向内注射媚毒侵蚀他的全身。沉没在带着维吉尔冷清气味的幻想中，但丁没有了禁锢的脑袋随着顶撞的频率小幅度摇晃。没有了最开始还带着一丝希望的挣扎，好像被抽离了灵魂一般，变成了一个填充着稻草的布袋，从沙哑的嗓子里本能地吐出混着情欲与苦楚的低吟。而这种宛如示弱一般的举动无疑更加激起了几个男人的兴奋，玩弄他的力道更加的没有章法起来。被剧烈涌动的欲望和说不清的情愫模糊的双眼，即使在无比优秀的夜视能力下也看不清任何东西。但丁张着嘴无意识地吐出一截粉红的舌，尚未吞咽干净的精液和唾液顺着舌面滴落，在地板上留下浅浅的水痕、喘息着在猛烈的顶撞下发出毫不遮掩的叫声。他仰着头承受遍布四肢百骸的快感，眼前看不到那几个男性委托人的身影，而那张与自己无比相似的面孔却越来越清晰。

 

他看到了、他看到……

 

他看到维吉尔被他用叛逆拦腰一砍，浓稠的血液从伤口喷溅而出，甚至飞溅到了他的脸颊。就如同现在的他脸上沾着的，温热的、带着腥味的、很快就干涸冷却的。  
看到维吉尔隐忍痛苦的、决绝的表情，一如既往的像一把锋芒毕露的刀，将他经过十几年沉淀下来的恳求和追逐无情地斩断。

 

但丁在无休止的侵犯中握紧了被割开一条痕迹的手套，从全身上下传来的细小疼痛中寻找那被阎魔刀切割的隐秘痛楚。无论是睁开眼睛还是闭上眼睛，他总是能够看到维吉尔面对着他，迈开了一条腿，向后毫无留恋地坠下悬崖。连带着他所有表现在外，又或埋藏在内心最底端的欲望、爱慕、思念和最深切的恨，一齐拿走了。

 

第四根阴茎在但丁体内射出精液的时候，他在刘海的遮盖下哭泣出声。已经射不出任何东西的器官安静地垂软在大张的双腿间，浑身被由汗液、唾液、精液和血液掺杂在一起的液体沾染着，他好像真的是为了极致的快感和屈辱哭泣那般，落下冰冷的泪水。

可是，倘若哭泣有用的话，他现在也不会在这里了。

 

一切都结束的时候天色已经暗淡下来。

拿着那一沓厚厚的钞票，将还带着余热的枪管重新插入背后的枪套中，但丁拖着并没有那么有力气的身体踹开了卧室的门。纸币胡乱地散落在地板上，他将自己狠狠地摔在柔软的床上，连最基本的清洗都懒得做，也不管滞留在体内正缓缓流出的玩意会不会把被褥弄脏。

老天，让我好好睡一觉吧，最好是过了好久才会醒的那种。

他这么自言自语着，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
